


You deserve to be happy

by Kickstartkey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstartkey/pseuds/Kickstartkey





	You deserve to be happy

Olivine hands, tender and gentle with calloused tips, slipped into yours. Almost fleeting, nearly gone, and so steady still you held them, warming the skin that brushed against yours. Despite yourself, you shivered, a happy shudder skated down your spine with icy grace and she smiled at you.

A reassuring smile that burned into your memory so completely that you swore you could see it with your eyes closed. Even when a frown plastered itself across your façade, you could still feel that smile sweetening bitter lips, just as her words brought relief to an aching soul.

A billion stupid thoughts stumbled through your mind but thankfully none left it. You wanted to tell her that you were there, that you weren’t going to leave, that there was nothing to worry about..

But she knew. She was still smiling, radiant as the sun. A smile that was meant for you, for the both of you.

The both of you, a marriage of red and green that surpassed the passage of time and the finality of death itself. A love that arched across timelines, across strife, across the sands of history.

Beginning first as a simple pair of agreeable mindsets, then evolving into a passion that burned fiery red, much like the blood your ancestor was not ashamed of. It was only first extinguished when the unforgiving waters of malice and death drowned it in its prime, but like the phoenix arisen from the flames, it wavered on after death, drenched with a grief that lasted generations. And sometimes when she turns away you can see it there.

The same sighs that burden her have origins in a lonely cave, emanating first from a widowed disciple clutching her lover’s last remain. As sure as you have kissed the tears from her cheek, though, such sorrow is a long-gone memory.

Now there is only a future. A future where you are cared for and believed in. Where your words will no longer fall to deadened ears and your insecurities as a leader no longer a lingering weight you have to carry alone. A future where you are strong enough to protect your friends and watch them live full, bountiful lives.

This is a future where you can be happy. Finally, you feel as though you deserve to be happy


End file.
